Natsumi Presents: A Pie in the Sky!
by Mister Don Johnny Cadet Sir
Summary: There's only one delicious, no, scrumptious piece of pie left, and Natsumi is determined to have it. However, it's Keroro's piece, and there's only one way for her to get it... and it involves Giroro's honesty on whether or not she'll be able get this much sought-after dessert. ONESHOT requested by RunwithscissorsXXXbattlescars. Slight GiroNatsu.


I made this oneshot for RunwithscissorsXXXbattlescars. It... really isn't all that romantic, I'm sorry, I'm not a romantic person. Still, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

"Please!"

"Nope. You promised."

Natsumi watched him tease her with the slice of pie. It looked _so _delicious. The creamy top, the crust slightly buttery to the taste, the coldness of the flavor….

**My, what could **_**this **_**possibly be about? **

* * *

**Natsumi Presents: A Pie in the Sky! **

There had been only _one _slice left- just one. Everyone in the Hinata residence (Fuyuki, Natsumi, Aki, and Keroro) had eaten a piece, everyone had agreed it was the most scrumptious slice of pie they had _ever _had in a long time. It _was _made by their grandmother, after all.

But that fateful night, Mutsumi's radio show was about to air. Even though it was her turn, she knew that if she did the dishes she would miss out. Her portable radio was broken (_something involving the stupid frog's bet with Kururu to create the ultimate death-seeking robotic butterflies using tiny mechanics, like said radio)_, so the only chance she could listen to it was if someone _else _did the dishes.

"Hey, Keroro," Natsumi said, in her sweetest most possible voice.

"Kero? What's up?" Keroro placed his dish on the sink.

"Umm, I got a huge favor to ask of you."

Keroro's eyes slid to the clock, and then to the dirty dishes. He knew what this was about. He put on a poker face and folded his arms. "It's gonna cost ya."

Natsumi growled to herself, but she knew she was going to have to make some sort of deal in she wanted to see if Mutsumi would read her poem.

"What'll it be, frog?" Natsumi sighed, her cute tone immediately receding to her bored, angry one.

"The last slice of pie."

**Ooh, that's heavy.**

Natsumi bit her lower lip, unsure if she should agree to it. It seemed like such a huge bargain.

"Something else."

"Take it or leave it, sister, or else this frog's not gonna wash."

Natsumi considered.

"Natsumi~!" Keroro teased. "The clock's tickin'~!"

"Ohh! Fine! Take the pie." Natsumi stormed off to her room.

* * *

_And it turns out it wasn't even worth it._

Natsumi wasn't called on at _all_. She had wasted that slice of pie for nothing. And, unfortunately, she ultimately craved that last slice.

"Please, Keroro!"

"Nope- you promised!"

Natsumi watched him balance the plate on his head, her teeth grinding against each other. If he dropped it, the pie would be worthless. Was he _trying _to torture her?

"Keroro. My _grandmother _made that. She hardly ever sends her homemade pies!"

"I know. Kero, kero."

_OOH! If she could just wring his little nonexistent neck like a chicken! _

"There's gotta be _something _you want," Natsumi said weakly. Her eyes never strayed from the slice.

"I _am _feeling a little bored…" Keroro felt the power in his hands. _Ultimate power_! But what would he do with it? What? Hmmm….

Keroro's eyes wandered off to the glass door, where he saw Giroro cleaning his gun, as per usual. He wanted her to do something so excruciatingly impossible that it would not only provide him with entertainment, but also the delicious piece of pie.

Finally, it came to him.

_Utter genius! _

"Okay. If you can do my little task, I'll give you the pie."

"It's a deal!"

"Whoa! Alright, but if you insist…" Keroro gave her a wide grin as he pointed toward the corporal. "Giroro has a _huge _crush on someone. You have until sunset and you only get three chances- he'll probably lie to ya, seeing as it's so personal. Find out who he _really _likes, and I'll give you the pie."

"Deal!" Natsumi grabbed his hand and shook it. "Just you wait, toad! I _will _get the pie whether it kills me or not!"

"Wait!" Keroro gave her a little device. "Here."

"What is this?"

"It's your battle armor. You know, the cool suit that lets you fly and fight and stuff? You might need it in case of drastic measures."

"I doubt it," Natsumi said, taking it dubiously.

"Good luck!" Keroro called out cheerfully. "_Kero-kero. _You're going to _need _it."

* * *

Giroro put down the weapon and lifted it inside his tent. When he came out, he was surprised to see Natsumi waiting for him in a cinderblock, smiling like she had something to say.

"Hi, Giroro!" She said happily.

"N-…Natsumi," Giroro stammered. He rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what to say. "Uhhh…. Is there anything you want?"

"You got sweet potatoes?"

"Y-yeah! Always do!" Giroro sheepishly grabbed his stick and poked the little vegetables or fruits or whatevers until they appeared. "Th-they're not ready yet… Um, if you want some, you're more than welcome to-"

"It's okay! I'm thinking that maybe we could just talk." Natsumi rested her elbows on her knees, inward. "Like, I don't know… our crushes or something?"

Giroro turned completely red in the face. "Wh-what?"

"I'm sorry, that came out weird," Natsumi frowned slightly as she tried to think of a better way to pronounce her words, but Giroro was already poking at the fire unnecessarily.

"I-I… uhh…."

"Okay, you know you can tell me _anything_, right, Giroro?" Natsumi asked cutely. "Like, if you have a crush on a certain girl, or…?"

_Now's my chance! _Giroro stared at the burning flame, unable to come up with an answer. Finally, he decided to discard the idea and seemed certain that if their love was meant to be, it would come some other time, when he was more _prepared_. "I have no idea what you're talking about, soldier. I don't… _feel _intense feelings other than-"

"Oh, give it a rest, Giroro!" Natsumi gave him a fiery look. "I know you like someone!"

"Y-you do?""Keroro told me!"

_I am so going to beat THE FROG OUT OF HIM. _

"Wh-what did he tell you?" Giroro stole a glance at her, then back at the flame.

"Just that you like someone," Natsumi had said coyly. "Didn't tell me who, though~"

"O-oh, is that so?" Giroro breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, Keroro lies. A lot. He probably led you in a wild goose chase."

"But still, can you give me a name, please? I thought I was your friend."

His heart melted. "Okay, okay…" Better to lie than not, right? "Uhh… Pururu." "Pururu! Got it!" Natsumi raced inside the house.

Giroro stared at her empty space in bewilderment. _What was that all about_?

* * *

Keroro imitated a buzzer that told you when you were wrong at a game show.

"Wrong person!" He said happily. "You got two more chances left."

"Ugh! Giroro!" Natsumi stomped back outside. "_GIRORO!"_

There was a huge _THUNK _inside the tent as the red frog quickly crawled out, his eyes wide with shock. "What, what?"

"You lied to me!"

"…I… did not."

**Liar, liar. Pants on fire. **

"Keroro said you did." Giroro glanced at the ground. Maybe he should confess…?

"Listen, it isn't that hard!" Natsumi said, reducing to a sweeter tone of voice. "I like Saburo. I mean, he's cute and sweet, and…"

_I'm definitely not confessing after THAT confession!_

"Tell me who she is." Natsumi batted her eyelashes.

Why bother? He decided to come up with another name. "Kirara."

"Kirara! Got it!" Natsumi again disappeared to the house.

Giroro pulled out his sweet potatoes and began to peel them when suddenly Natsumi came out for the last time, clearly ticked off.

"Who is it, Giroro?"

"Why do you care?" Giroro asked, stuffing his food anxiously in his mouth.

"Because! There's a slice of pie I want and Keroro won't give it to me unless you tell me who you are in love with!"

Giroro stared at her, struggled to swallow his mashed sweet potato, and then let his mouth fall wide. "He….. WHAT?"

_A slice of pie? ALL THIS FOR A FROGGING SLICE OF PIE? _

"I'm not going to tell you!"

"Oh, you're going to tell me, Giroro!"

Giroro made a run for his tent. Natsumi followed him, determined to make him tell, when he came out the other way, wearing the wings he normally used for combat in the sky.

"So it's gonna be the hard way, isn't it?" Natsumi activated her fighting suit, realizing that Keroro was right when he said it would eventually need it. "Fine, then! _BRING IT ON!_"

* * *

Keroro leaned back in a reclining chair, watching Natsumi and Giroro soar against the clouds. He sipped on a cold glass of lemonade, his sunglasses balanced plainly against his nonexistent nose. "Ahhh. Now _this _is what I call comedy! Kero, kero."

Meanwhile, Tamama had let himself inside the house. "Sarge! Sarge! Where are you?"

He padded this way and that, and, seeing the living room completely abandoned. "Oh well! I wonder if they have any treats for me?" He opened up the refrigerator, glancing here and there until his eyes rested and feasted on a gloriously delicious looking pastry. "Hmmm…. Ooh! Pie!"

* * *

Giroro glided in the currents, avoiding Natsumi in every way possible. Not that it was easy.

"Giroro! _Tell me who you like!_"

"_Never_!" Giroro admitted that he had always dreamed that this would ever happen, but he was angry that it had to be placed against such circumstances. He was even tempted to pull a gun on her, though he was considerate enough not to.

"Why is it such a big deal?" Natsumi asked, suddenly appearing right in front of him.

Frog, his guard was down.

"Just tell me the truth, Giroro!"

She looked so beautiful against the setting sun. Giroro turned away, embarrassed. "I can't tell you!"

He turned away and headed for the house- trying to make the perfect getaway.

Not that Natsumi would help it.

She grabbed him, forgetting that gravity still applied to both of them, and began to head for the earth-

Or, more specifically, the Hinata rooftop.

Keroro screamed not unlike a young school girl.

"OH. MAH. FRO-!"

Dust and rubble shot up in the air as Keroro, Giroro, and Natsumi landed painfully right through the roof, toward the middle of the kitchen. Natsumi groaned as she saw the enormous gaping hole above her.

"Stupid frog!" She snapped, not sure who to be angrier at. Keroro for placing the bet or for Giroro for not letting her win. She coughed out the debris that somehow made its way in her mouth. "Bleh!"

"It's sunset!" Keroro grinned victoriously. "_I _win the pie." He skipped toward the fridge and opened it up, already_ tasting _the- "…Wait. Where's the pie?"

"What?" Natsumi stared at him, shocked. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean _it's gone!" Keroro was absolutely repulsed. "Who took my pie?"

"Oh, that was yours?"

Natsumi, Giroro, and Keroro turned to see a wide-eyed Tamama licking the fork of his now empty plate. He immediately stopped when the three stared at him.

"Oops. Sorry." He smiled sheepishly. "I think I'll go now."

"Keroro-!" Natsumi and Giroro towered over the green frog. "YOU'RE TOAST!"

* * *

It was dark out now, the sun having set such a long time ago. Giroro poked at the fireplace again with his stick, warming up the sweet potatoes that he didn't get to eat earlier. He heard the door slide open as Natsumi stepped out.

"Hey," She said, rather timidly.

He glanced at her, and then looked down. "…Hey."

"Sorry about… well, everything."

Giroro didn't respond. He simply rolled the sweet potatoes.

"Now that I think about it," Natsumi continued, "It was really stupid of me to try to force you into telling me something that's so personal. I mean, it's your secret, not mine…"

More silence.

Natsumi sighed. "Will you ever forgive me…?" She gasped slightly as Giroro quickly held out a sweet potato toward her. He was looking away, cheeks pink.

Natsumi smiled. "Thanks."

**Will Giroro ever tell Natsumi how she feels? Maybe. Maybe not. Although chances are that it's not going to happen. Who knows? And even though Keroro didn't get to taste the sweet taste of triumph, at least he got to be a shooting star. **

Keroro soared across space, his form not unlike a glimmer of light in the sky.

**So let that be a lesson, kids. Don't make bets with others concerning their secrets. And save the last piece of pie for yourself even if it involves crocodiles or wombats or anything else that happened in this crazy show while I was asleep.**

"_Keroro is blasting off again…..!"_


End file.
